Vehicle suspensions often impose upon the tyres that are fitted to them notable values of camber and toe-in angles. Since most tyres have a symmetrical structure, this causes, when the tyre is rolling, an asymmetric load of the areas of contact between the tyres and the ground leading to non-uniform shapes of contact areas which can have negative consequences for certain aspects of performance such as wear and behaviour.
To solve this problem in the case of a self-supporting tyre, document EP 1 671 814 proposes a method for manufacturing an asymmetric tyre. This method comprises a step of assembling an unvulcanized tyre, the tyre comprising a crown, a first sidewall and a first bead, a second sidewall and a second bead, and a carcass reinforcement, each bead comprising a seat and a step of vulcanizing the unvulcanized tyre in a mould having an asymmetric configuration in order to obtain a vulcanized tyre. This method is such that the vulcanized tyre has a tread on either side of the equatorial plane of the tyre with different radii of curvature and different thicknesses.
Document EP 1 414 655 B1 describes an asymmetric tyre designed to be mounted on a symmetric rim in which each sidewall comprises an additional inextensible ring and in which the angles of inclination of the carcass reinforcement relative to the rotation axis of the tyre are different on both sides.
The present invention proposes other methods for obtaining an asymmetry sought in a vulcanized tyre.